


A Temporary End

by Trashy_fan



Series: Klanceeee ❤️💙 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Crying Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: Keith decides it’s time to have a serious discussion with Lance about what happened to him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klanceeee ❤️💙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Temporary End

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory “Keith finds out Lance died, angst ensues” fic, except I low-key can’t write angst

“How far exactly can your Altean powers go?” Pidge asked. It was an unusual morning on the Atlas, meaning they had actual free time rather than being piled with works to do all day. For now, the Paladins had all gathered into one of the sitting rooms, lounging around in each other’s company.

“They’re not  _ powers _ , Pidge. They’re-“

“Ancient Altean quintessence techniques, sure. Technicality,” Pidge just brushed it off. “But what  _ exactly _ can you do.”

It was a fair question, in Keith’s opinion. The most magic (it was close enough for Keith to think of it that way) he’d seen Allura do was bring Shiro’s consciousness out of his lion and into a whole new body. It was incredibly impressive, of course, but he had a feeling there was more to it.

“Well, there’s many things I can do. Most of it does surround the idea of manipulating Quintessence, when you truly get own to it.”

“So, what? Can you bring back the dead or something?” Keith asked, not entirely understanding what that meant. He felt Lance squirm slightly in his arms, but when he looked over and raised an eyebrow in concern, Lance just smiled it off. It was odd.

“I-“ Allura faultered.

“I mean,” Shiro interrupted, “what she did to me was close to bringing me back from the dead.”

“I dunno, seems more like bringing you back from ‘the limbo between life and death’,” Pidge shrugged. “Impressive, but not quite bringing someone back from the dead.”

“Wait, wouldn’t that technically make him a zombie?” Hunk asked, starting a heated debate over the topic.

Keith could feel Lance stiffening in his arms, and turned towards his boyfriend. “Hey, you good?” He whispered, ignoring the continued argument over whether or not Shiro was technically a zombie.

Lance nodded, but it wasn’t very convincing. “Just...” but he trailed off, as if unsure what to say. Keith frowned, about to probe further when Allura cut in.

“What I did to Shiro wasn’t bringing him back from the dead, as he still had a consciousness. But, yes, I can bring people back from the dead.”

“Really? How do you know?” Pidge asked, questions firing faster than Allura could even think to answer.

“Well-“ there was a brief moment of hesitation, and her eyes met Lance’s. She frowned at him, before moving her glance to the rest of the people in the room. “I... managed to bring someone back, before.”

This received a bombardment of questions from the ithers, but Keith kept his focus on Lance, who had gone awfully quiet.

“Who was it? Was it a team member?” Came the concerned voice of Hunk. Allura seemed hesitant to answer, and Keith took the opportunity to butt in.

“If Allura doesn’t want to say, it’s fine. If it was a team member, we should wait for them to decide they’re ready to tell us.”

Everyone looked at Keith, a bit surprised by the interruption, before agreeing, and moving onto the next topic. Keith stayed quiet though, instead taking to snuggling as close to Lance as possible. All he could think about was how tense Lance seemed at the conversation. After a moment of thought, he decided he would ask Lance later. Now wasn’t the right time.

* * *

It was getting late when they finally called it a night, all heading to their respective rooms. Their status of Paladins had a few quirks that Keith was thankful for, the main one being that they got to choose who they shared a room with. Most people didn’t get that choice.

Him and Lance decided to share a room, though bringing up the conversation when they were still in that ‘I like you but I don’t know if you like me’ phase was... awkward, to say the least. Still, he was glad they’d had it, especially now, because it meant they had some sort of privacy (although, that was kind of redundant considering their friends constantly barged in without knocking).

Lance was back to his usual, chatty self by this time, telling Keith a very detailed story about some cat he saved. Keith was trying his hardest to listen, he always did when it came to Lance, but he found it hard when he was so focused on what Allura had said earlier, and the way Lance had reacted. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but if he had to guess, he’d say Lance was the one Allura revived.

“-and then I.... hey, you okay?” Lance asked, his voice going soft. Keith blinked, realising they were in their room, sitting on Keith’s bunk. 

“I-“ he didn’t really know how to start a conversation about his boyfriend’s possible death.

“What’s got you thinking so loud, Mullet? I mean, I knew you were capable of thinking, but not this much.”

Keith let out a small laugh that he knew sounded fake. “I just... what Allura said earlier, and how you reacted, it just got me thinking.”

Lance stilled, all the mirth in his eyes vanishing. “What about?”

“Why did you get all tense? I know a topic like that would’ve been hard, but, I don’t know... I guess I’m just worried about you.”

“Awww, Keith. You’re worried about me?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “yes, now stop changing the subject. What’s up?”

Lance hesitated, not quite meeting his eyes when he spoke. “It’s nothing-“

“Bullshit.” Keith interrupted, squeezing Lance’s hands. “I won’t judge you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, its just- it’s hard, okay.”

He was about to retort, but Keith hesitated, watching something akin to sadness dim his boyfriend’s eyes. “I-“ he breathed slowly, calming himself down. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just want you to know that you can trust me with whatever it is.”

“I do, it’s just...” Lance sighed, staring down at their intertwined hands. He squeezed Keith’s slowly, and Keith squeezed back, offering as much comfort as he could. “I... I’m- I died.” Keith felt like he was going to be sick. “I’m the one Allura brought back. Not in the ‘Shiro’ way. Completely back from the dead.”

Keith stared at Lance for a moment, before realising the boy was trembling. He immediately pulled Lance towards him, rubbing circles in his back. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

  
”I- I guess it just never came up, so I didn’t really feel the need.” Lance shrugged.

Keith pulled away and stared at Lance incredulously. “What? Why wouldn’t you need to bring up your death?! That’s important!”

“I mean-“

Keith shook Lance’s shoulders slightly. “No! No buts, no ‘I means’. None of it!”

Lance placed his hands on top of Keith’s removing them gently. “Keith, its fine-“

“No its not!”

Lance’s voice was gentle, a harsh contrast to Keith’s shouts. “I came back, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter?! How can you say that?!”

“I mean, I was hardly dead so-“

“You still died Lance!” The shout was ripped from his throat before he could stop it, but he didn’t regret the words. “You died, and that means it  _fucking_ matters !”

Lance was silent for a moment, before tears started falling down his face. Keith panicked, worried he’d said something wrong. Instead of trying to find words, he hugged Lance, pulling the boy’s face into his chest. 

“Lance I-“ Keith just took a deep breath, hugging him tighter. “I’m sorry I brought it up, and I’m sorry I upset you I just-I don’t want to lose you. And knowing that it could’ve happened, and I just didn’t know worries me.”

Lance moved his face from Keith’s chest, tears still streaming down his face, and Keith moved his fingers to Lance’s cheeks in an attempt to wipe them away. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Don’t apologise. I just worry. I cant- I don’t wanna lose you.”

“I mean, I think it’s pretty obvious that death can’t separate us.” Lance gave a weak smile that Keith reciprocated, but they were both watery.

“I think it’s a bit too early for jokes right now.”

Lance nodded in agreement. “Yeah, probably.”

There was a moment of silence between them, and Keith took the opportunity to look at his boyfriend. Truly take him in. Spot the way the freckles dotted his cheeks, and his eyes seemed like pools that he would happily drown in. Somehow he managed to look beautiful after crying, but Keith didn’t think Lance could possibly look anything but beautiful.

“You good there, mullet?” Lance asked, though Keith thought it should be the other way round. 

“I just- I love you, you know that, right?”

Lance smiled, pulling Keith in for a chaste kiss. “I love you too.”

They moved together for another kiss, and Keith decided that, no matter what, he wouldn’t let this boy get hurt. Not again. Not when he deserved so much better.


End file.
